


Take (You) Out

by stammi_vicinora



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stammi_vicinora/pseuds/stammi_vicinora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While waiting for takeout, Suga ran into Aoba Jousai’s captain. After a brief exchange at the restaurant, Suga was ready to burn a hole in his stomach with some extra spicy mapo tofu until Oikawa decided to walk home with him. All Suga could think about was how they both reeked of sweat and Chinese food and how well their hands fit together…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take (You) Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fangirlandiknowit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlandiknowit/gifts).



> Hello everyone! This will be my first Haikyuu!! work! And I started with a rare pair right off the bat lol Haikyuu!! fandom please take care of me, I plan to write more about volleyball dorks ໒( •́ ∧ •̀ )७ Please enjoy some tooth rotting fluff!
> 
> This started out with me asking from a prompt and I was given "Suga and Oiks at a Chinese restaurant all sweaty". It was shorter in my head but now it's a oneshot.
> 
> Please forgive me if you come across any mistakes (⌯˃̶᷄ ﹏ ˂̶᷄⌯)
> 
> For the lovely Emi who's always encouraging me and dragging me into rare ship hell ❤

* * *

Suga hummed to himself while he waited, the soft sizzle and loud clangs from behind the window serving as his accompaniment. Reaching a hand down to just above his knee, he got rid of the itch that had been building up and bugging him for the last couple of minutes. He peered over the small window when an order was shouted in Chinese, the weary part of him half expecting a thin plastic bag with a container of molten deliciousness to be shoved in his face, only to find one of the chefs thrusting a plate of eggrolls to the current server and barking out orders for him to make it snappy before it loses its crispness – well at least that’s what Suga think he said. Slightly disappointed but not at all deterred, Suga continued to wait patiently by the takeout window for his very late dinner. He continued his humming, scratching another itch forming at the back of his leg with his foot this time.

As of late practice ran later than usual, much later than when Hinata would often request another set after they’re all worn out and trying to catch their breaths. After the Spring High Tournament, there was no need for their ultimate decoy to be selfish and voice his desire for extra sets after practice time was over; they all wanted it being ravenous crows that they are. Even when their legs were shaking, their jerseys drenched with sweat, arms and palms a burning red and felt absolutely haggard, they kept going and going well into the night.

Tonight was the latest they’d stayed in so far. The Karasuno members had locked up the gym close to 9:30 pm. Unlike the previous nights where Suga would slap some sense to his team and tell them to quit it by 8 pm so they may be able to rest and continue the next day, Suga said nothing as the big hand of the clock struck 8:01, only to remind Asahi not to be nervous since it was his time to serve. It was Daichi who called it a night, clapping him at the shoulder with a knowing smile.

“I know how you feel,” their captain said as he passed him to tell the other members to start cleaning up.

Gripping the ball tightly, Suga looked at his teammates, all of which were wearing the same faces as he was. _Not yet_ they screamed silently, half expecting Suga to say that they can stay a bit more despite what their captain had ordered as he was their vice-captain and everyone knew that Suga typically had the last word. With a sigh leaving his lips, he sent an apologetic look towards Daichi. They might be one day closer to Nationals but that didn’t mean that they should exhaust themselves preparing for it. Rest was also a part of that preparation.

Tucking the ball under his arm, he clapped his hands to get the attention of the team. “Alright boys, time to call it a night.” This was of course met with groans from two of their freshmen players with Kageyama insisting that he can still toss and perfect his combo with Hinata. Suga did not doubt that for one bit but it really was getting late and he would not let his resolve be broken by his kouhais. “Now, now, we can continue tomorrow,” he reprimanded and even he would admit that he sounded like a mother hen. Giving those two a stern look when they made a final attempt to argue, they decided against it and trotted over to the supply closet.

“Hey Kageyama, I bet I can mop the floors faster than you!” Hinata challenged and that was enough to set the first year setter off.

Kageyama bellowed, “You’re on!” and the both of them made a mad dash to retrieve the mops, enraging Tanaka when the both of them brushed past him roughly.

Stifling a laugh, Suga shook his head at how adorable they were being and rubbed the back of his sweaty neck, feeling the kinks settling in already. They were all going to pay for it dearly tomorrow. Nationals would be soon; it would all be worth it just like the gruelling nights before the Spring High. They would get stronger until no one can deny how high these crows have soared. Deciding that he should start with his own share of cleaning, he took the ball in his hands again. Taking in a breath, he focused at his target. Tossing the ball into the air, he went after it like he would a serve, aiming for the ball bin and it was such a good serve too, the smack sounded good against his palm but these kinds of serves were no match for Karasuno’s Guardian Deity.

The gym resounded from the yell of “Roooooolling Thunder!” when Nishinoya made a dive for it, making heads whip in their direction. There was utter silence after the ball bounced on the wooden floors and rolled away until it was broken by an excited shout from Hinata.

“Nice, Noya-san!” Tanaka gave the libero the thumbs up and Nishinoya gave a dramatic pose.

Seemingly forgetting the task at hand, Hinata dropped the mop and asked Kageyama to toss for him again. Unfortunately for Suga, and the rest of Karasuno, he had unwittingly stirred back the passion for extending practice hours for their dynamic duo had started running for the ball cart.

“Suga-san, please serve another!” requested Nishinoya, his eyes absolutely sparkling.

Tanaka butted in before he could reply, putting his request in with the same fire blazing in his eyes. “Please set for me, Suga-san!”

At first Suga’s heart swelled like it did whenever his teammates would depend on him but seeing Daichi cross his arms from the corner of his eye made him feel guilty for causing him so much trouble, even though it was unintentional. Asahi was already dragging Nishinoya away, telling him to return to his cleaning duties. The libero was of course not at all happy about that but begrudgingly did so, especially when Daichi started taking charge of the situation to calm everyone down. When the two first years attempted to do their combo even when the net had been put away, their captain literally had to bark “Ennoshita, sic them!” to herd them back to their duties. Suga smiled happily over his team’s enthusiasm, catching Daichi’s eye who, although looked like he was about to murder someone if they didn’t lock up soon, gave him a brief twitch of the lips.

“Tomorrow, I promise,” he responded to their wishes with a small chuckle, their faces instantly brightening.

It was the tangy smell of Sichuan peppers that brought him back to the present and Suga licked his lips in eagerness, his tummy already yowling to be filled. He patted it as if to appease it and took a peek at the window again. Sure enough the deathly sauce was being brought up to a boil. Nothing says reward after an excruciating day and reenergise him quite like a fiery bowl of extra spicy mapo tofu. Running his fingers through his hair, he regretted it almost instantly. He stared at his hand and rubbed his fingers to feel the grit that had settled there. Ah, he really needed a bath once he gets home, he felt all crusty and gross.

“Hmm… it looks like Mr. Refreshing isn’t all that refreshing all the time, huh? Just finished practice?”

Caught off guard by the voice, Suga whirled around. At first glance – and he had to tilt his head up a bit – all he saw was a head of brown hair and a pair of lips curled into a snarky smirk. It took a few seconds for Suga’s brain to register who this was, mostly because he was thrown off by the glasses, but as his eyes travelled down, the tracksuit this person was wearing undoubtedly carried Aoba Jousai’s colours. It confirmed that this was none other than Oikawa Tooru himself, Seijou’s captain and setter. Or back at Karasuno, he’s affectionately known as the Grand King.

His first thought was that should feel intimidated. This was the opponent that could rip your arms off with his jump serves. This was the guy that even Kageyama was apprehensive about and who could blame him? As a setter himself, Suga was no match for Seijou’s Oikawa Tooru in terms of skill and strength. It might have been the weariness from the day or it could be the arrogance over the fact that Karasuno had beaten Seijou over at Spring High but as they stood so close to each other for the first time, sizing each other up, Suga didn’t see him as the Grand King or Monthly Volleyball’s upcoming star but rather as a respectable opponent of the court.

Right now they’re not on the court. They’re in their rumpled tracksuits, reeking of sweat fresh out of practice and in queue for takeout at a Chinese restaurant so there was nothing to be intimidated about. _Even if_ Oikawa was staring down at him from the 10 cm height difference with that smug look on his face. Suga still remembered his face when Seijou had lost. Oikawa Tooru was still human.

After what seemed like ages, Suga finally acknowledged him and respectfully nodded his head. “Oikawa-san,” he greeted and turned away from him.

Apparently Oikawa didn’t like to be ignored, which wasn’t a surprise really considering how much attention he got each time he stepped into a room. Suga felt his shoulder being grabbed and Suga had half a mind to deliver Oikawa one of his blows were they not at an establishment. “Excuse me, Mr. Refreshing,” those words were breathed right into his ear that Suga jumped back a little, startled. Oikawa had an arm around his shoulder so he couldn’t really jump far as Oikawa leant forward to the window and caught the attention of the kitchen crew. “Yahoo!!” he waved excitedly, a dazzling smile in place.

Suga was stunned from the close proximity. They were so close that Suga could smell the sweat off his skin and see the wrinkles at the corner of Oikawa’s eyes when his smile widened even more. Why was he being so casual with him? Like they had been best buds and not opposing team members? Suga’s eyebrows scrunched up at this. Was this one of his ploys? From what Suga had gathered by when Kageyama talked about his former senpai, Oikawa could be very cunning. Being a setter himself, Suga knew that it meant having the ability to analyse and sway the game to their favour. Under that fabulous head of hair and behind that charming smile was a calculating setter. Although they were out of the court, Suga best be on his toes around him.

He made an attempt to remove the hand on his shoulder, looking at it like it carried some kind of disease. “Oikawa-san if you would please remove your ha – ” he stopped short when Oikawa pulled away after he had retrieved his takeaway, leaving Suga to splutter in disbelief. “Hey! How come you get yours first? I was here before you!” he snapped, grabbing a fistful of Oikawa’s turquoise undershirt.

Oikawa’s deep chuckle grated his nerves and it took all of Suga’s willpower not to sock him in the gut and flash him a smile of his own while he did it. Something must have shown on his face because Oikawa stepped a safe distance away from him, raising his hands up in an attempt to look innocent. Suga just narrowed his eyes at him but then he noticed the takeaway bag in his hand and huffed, feeling a bit miffed about him being served first. Was this part of his people skills too? He them wrapped around his finger enough that he got first rate service?

“Mr. Refreshing,” Oikawa called out and despite that not being his name, it got Suga’s attention all the same and he looked up at Oikawa’s face again. “I called in advance. That’s my secret!” He then placed a finger to his lips and gave Suga a playful wink.

 _Gross_. Was this how he normally deals with people off the court? He’d rather be on the receiving end of his jump serves. Suga folded his arms across his chest, refusing to get provoked with Oikawa’s childish behaviour. He knew that it’s merely a tactic. For what, he didn’t know. Suga would not let himself be roped into whatever game Oikawa intended to play. “Thanks, I’ll remember to do that next time, Oikawa-san,” he said with a slight nod of his head. He didn’t know they had phone number but he wasn’t going to tell Oikawa that.

“Oh please,” Oikawa tutted, making a shooing motion with his unoccupied hand and stepped back into Suga’s bubble again. He sure had a knack for that. “No need to be so formal, Mr. Refreshing! We’re practically friends now that we’ve faced each other in our matches. Why, I’m fairly certain we’ve done our fair share of observation, haven’t we, _Setter-kun_?” he practically purred out that last bit and Suga couldn’t help his eyes widening. It was as if Oikawa could see all of him if he wanted to. Suga couldn’t come up with a retort because his mind was filled with only one thing.

Oikawa Tooru was dangerous.

“Extra spicy mapo tofu!”

Taking the chance of his order being called to get away from the other setter, Suga hastily turned to the window to get his piping hot meal and murmured a thanks to the smiling lady at the window. Finally, some food! And momentarily, Suga forgot about the intimidating Grand King and inhaled the fragrant spices as he stuck his nose inside his takeaway bag. Smiling dreamily and mouth already starting to water at the thought of tucking in once he got home, Suga had set to leave, only to notice Oikawa was still standing there at the exact same spot, smile still in place.

The Aoba Jousai setter tilted his head to one side. “I would have pegged you as more of an eggroll person,” he gestured to the bag in his hands. There was something about the way Oikawa curled his lips into a smirk that lit the fight or flight instinct in Suga. “I guess I’ve yet to see all sides of you, Mr. Refreshing.”

Those words sounded like a threat and Suga bit his lip. “It’s Sugawara,” he said in a clear voice, chin tilted up in a sort of defiance at Seijou’s captain. Suga chose to fight. “I’d prefer it if you called me by my actual name, Oikawa-san,” he clarified, steeling his gaze.

Oikawa blinked, his face muscles slacking as he lost a bit of composure and Suga felt a little powerful that he had managed to catch the oh so Grand King off guard. It was short lived though, as Oikawa’s smile slowly returned. He wore one of amusement this time. “But of course, Suga-chan,” he cooed and Suga wanted to cringe at the nickname but said nothing. “Only if you’d stop being so formal with me as well,” he bartered, twirling his finger around.

Suga held his chin and pretended to contemplate on it, noticing how Oikawa held his breath on Suga’s answer. Why would it matter if Suga was being formal with him? He must not like feeling like an old man. Deciding that he would put Oikawa out of his misery, he nodded in agreement. “Okay, _Oikawa_ ,” he emphasised the other’s name – hopefully that would appease him – and hiked his bag strap higher on his shoulder. “I’ll be going now if you’ll excuse me.” Without waiting for a response, Suga ducked his head and made a beeline towards the exit.

Once he was out of the restaurant, Suga breathed in deeply. He dared to look over his shoulder to find Oikawa still standing there but it was unmistakable that those chocolate brown eyes were locked onto him. How strange, that Oikawa. Shrugging, Suga paid it no mind and started his venture home. He had a date with a steaming bowl of extra spicy mapo tofu on rice. If only he had the power to transport himself home so he may eat his dinner and sprinkle an extra dosage of crushed Sichuan peppers just the way he liked it.

“Yahoo! Suga-chan!”

Boy, he must be so tired that he started to hallucinate. It almost sounded as if it was – Wait. Those were definitely footsteps behind him. _Hurried footsteps_. Suga shook his head. No, no, no, the fatigue was getting to him. There was _no way_! Suga risked taking a peek and he almost let out a little ‘eep’. Lo and behold, Seijou’s captain was running up to him, trying to catch up, his free arm waving wildly to get his attention.

“Suga-chan, let’s walk together!”

He really wished he had teleportation powers now.

Exhaling slowly, Suga counted backwards from 10 in order to calm himself. He waited for Oikawa out of politeness, even though he really didn’t want to occupy the same space with him. “Oikawa-san,” his voice was strained when the other setter approached him. The formality had earned a wagging finger thrusted to his face.

Oikawa clucked his tongue before placing his hands over his heart in mock hurt. “Really, Suga-chan I thought we were over this,” he whined, casually draping an arm around Suga’s shoulders and practically dragged Suga forward with his long strides. “We’re friends now, aren’t we?” Oikawa had the gall to pout like a 10-year-old.

Suga wouldn’t really call what they had between them as friendship. Tonight was practically their first meeting off the court and it was Oikawa himself that decided to drop the formalities whereas Suga would like to keep as much distance from his as possible. “My apologies, Oikawa,” he corrected and that seemed to placate the Seijou member, the pout replaced by a pleased smile.

Oikawa turned to him. “You know, Suga-chan. You really hurt my feelings being all distant like that. You should make it up to me!” he suddenly declared and Suga’s heart sunk. Just who the devil was he dealing with? “Hmm… what should be the perfect punishment for you? Suga’s jaw dropped.

Humming thoughtfully, Oikawa tapped his chin and continued. “Should I force you to divulge Karasuno’s new plays? Or would enslaving you to do my every whim be a better choice?” Letting Suga momentarily out of his clutches, Oikawa held his face. “Ahhhhhh both sound like such good ideas, how can I possibly choose?” he wailed dramatically.

His jaw clicking back into place, Suga steadied himself. He’s a sadist! Suga’s first impression of him was right. Oikawa Tooru was a complete sadist! Horrified at this not so new revelation, Suga inched away from the brunette least he decided to live up to his words. When he’d put some distance between them, Oikawa merely yanked him back by the arm and Suga could never understand how anyone could survive being in close proximity to him. He’s like a whirlwind.

“Oh Suga-chan, that was a joke! I’m not that mean, you know.” Oikawa looked at him innocently, lower lip jutting out.

Don’t roll your eyes. Don’t roll your eyes. Don’t –

Suga rolled his eyes.

Oikawa let out a frustrated shriek. “Ehhhhhhhhh, what was that? You just rolled your eyes at me, didn’t you?” he demanded, pointing at Suga accusingly.

Suga merely waved it off and continued to walk. His patience was wearing thin and he’s sure he’d lost a few years off his life just being around this intolerable guy. Not even Kageyama and Hinata managed to tire him out this much and they were already a handful but then again, he’s fatigued from today’s practice. Maybe he shouldn’t be so hard on Oikawa just because his fuse was shorter tonight.

“I don’t want Suga-chan to hate meeeeeeee,” Oikawa continued to moan, tugging on Suga’s hand like a petulant child. “I just wanted to walk home with you!”

“Why?” Suga managed to blurt out because that admittance surprised him. Why on Earth would Oikawa Tooru want to walk home with him? It didn’t seem that Oikawa had heard his question because he kept giving him the defeated puppy look, his lips puckered out into a pout. Putting that aside for now, Suga asked him the question he should have asked when Oikawa called out to him. “Do you live around here, Oikawa?”

The other setter immediately lit up at Suga’s inquiry, easily switching gears to borderline cocky. “Oh ho, what’s this? Is Suga-chan curious about little ol’ me? Ahhhhh I’m so flattered!” Upon the flat look Suga gave him, Oikawa laughed. “Of course I live around these parts, Suga-chan!” he said seriously, if not sounding slightly offended by the obvious answer. “Why else, would I go this way?”

Right. That was stupid of him to ask. Shrugging his shoulders, Suga mumbled, “I don’t know, it seems pretty far off from Aoba Jousai is all.” They continued to walk, Oikawa doing it backwards so he may face Suga, hands behind his head. “Most people around here attend Karasuno since it’s within the area. Why did you choose to go to Aoba Jousai?”

With a snort, Oikawa replied, “Because I wanted to go to the high school with the best volleyball team in Miyagi, duh.” He made a face.

“Then you should have gone to Shiratorizawa.”

The sudden burst of laughter from Oikawa confused Suga. “Oh my god, Suga-chan!” Another fit of giggles escaped him, slapping his thigh repeatedly. Oikawa inhaled sharply. “Do that again, Suga-chan! Do that again! You sounded just like Ushiwaka-chan!” He continued to laugh and clutched his stomach.

“Ushi…waka?” Suga said slowly before it clicked in his mind. He didn’t think Oikawa would call Shiratorizawa’s captain by that nickname as well, only sharing it with the other powerhouse schools in Tokyo, but then again Aoba Jousai was one of Miyagi’s powerhouse schools. “You too refer Ushijima as Ushiwaka?”

Making a sound of agreement, Oikawa wiped the tears at the corner of his eyes. “Please, I’m the one that gave him that nickname,” he snorted. “He takes every chance he gets to pester me about how huge a mistake I made about not joining Shiratorizawa’s team. As if. What an annoying meanie he is, that Ushiwaka-chan.” Oikawa stuck his tongue out childishly and Suga wondered if Oikawa really was a 5-year-old trapped in a high schooler’s body.

“Well he was right,” Suga agreed, making Oikawa blanch. “I’m sure your talent would have been of great service at Shiratorizawa. They are the best team in Miyagi.”

“Were,” corrected Oikawa. “They _were_ the “best” team in Miyagi until a flock of crows decided to land on the court and prove them wrong,” Oikawa said, complete with air quotes. Then those pools of liquid chocolate slid to Suga’s face, lips curling into a cross between a smirk and a smile. It was electrifying and made blood rush to his ears. It probably wasn’t the case but it sounded as if Oikawa was proud of Karasuno’s efforts at beating Shiratorizawa. Why he felt embarrassment for the compliment, Suga didn’t know.

Suga’s voice was above a whisper when he said, “Thank you for the compliment, Oikawa. I’ll be sure to pass it on to the other members.”

“You absolutely will not!” hissed Oikawa, looking every bit horrified as he sounded. “The last thing I need is for you lot to get an ego trip. Particularly not Tobio-chan! Where did he think he got all those flashy moves from, huh? Obviously from years of watching me, the greatest senpai ever!” Then he started laughing maniacally, hands on his hips, chest puffed out proudly. Geez, even Tanaka isn’t like this.

Suga let out a snort of laughter. “You must really dislike Kageyama,” he began but was promptly cut off by Oikawa.

“He’s a devil child! Don’t let that innocent face fool you.” The Seijou setter warned. “First it’s all Oikawa-senpai please teach me and the next thing you know coach is making him a regular and stealing your sp –” Oikawa had the decency to stop, the rest of the words were left unsaid, only to leave him gaping like a fish. His face was a cross between wanting to apologise and to just brush it under the rug as if it didn’t happen but Suga was glad that he didn’t act contrite.

He was positive that the smile he gave off looked strained but Suga didn’t need to hide it. Oikawa understood where he was coming from, he’d been in this position before. “It’s okay, I don’t mind it as much as before,” he admitted, looking off to the side. Of course people would always assume that he was bitter about it and truthfully he was, at first. “It’s what’s best for the team. Kageyama is very talented and I respect that. Even though he took my position as the regular setter, he’s actually giving us both the freedom to stretch our wings and expand our horizons. I’m not just a setter anymore now and for that I’m glad, to be honest.” Suga’s smile gradually widened as he thought fondly of his little kouhai. The change had forced him to become stronger. Karasuno was a much more solid team now because of it.

“You sure see it in a different light, Suga-chan,” Oikawa hummed. “You’re too nice. I just left the little brat to beg. There is no way I’m going to let him surpass me! Hmph!”

That made a bubble of laughter escape Suga. “How harsh, Oikawa. Kageyama’s such a cute kid though, albeit aggressive at times but concerning things other than volleyball, he truthfully is a lost duckling. I try to guide him in both aspects as his upperclassman.”

Oikawa clicked his tongue, repulsed. “I don’t have Suga-chan’s angel like qualities. I refuse to acknowledge that brat back in Kitagawa. That’s what Iwa-chan is for.”

Suga got a sense that Oikawa was the type of person who just tacks the “-chan” suffix to just about anyone. “Kageyama’s got potential. He’ll go places someday. When he becomes famous and gets interviewed, he’ll say that he’d learned everything from an amazing senpai called Sugawara,” Suga said with pride and a huge grin on his face. “The papers won’t mention anything about Oikawa Tooru playing a part in his success,” he teased, his shoulders shaking slightly as he held back the chortles as Oikawa’s face twisted.

“How dare he!” Oikawa raged, shaking a clenched fist. “Just before the Spring Tournament, he’d come crawling to me, begging on how he could improve his moves with Chibi-chan. I have proof of it too! I asked Takeru to take a picture of Tobio-chan doing a full 90-degree bow! That little shit better mention me!”

Not able to handle it anymore, Suga laughed at how seriously Oikawa was taking the hypothetical setting he had cooked up. Oikawa at first look insulted but then sulked as he tugged on the sleeves of his Karasuno jersey.

“Suga-chan, so rude!” he whined childishly, hands sliding up Suga’s arms. Suga’s laughter died when those hands gripped his biceps. “I’ll get really mad, you know.” Oikawa’s voice dropped, eyes narrowing as he got right up to Suga’s face, foreheads nearly touching.

The small gasp that forced its way past his throat was so uncool. Suga couldn’t let himself be intimidated like this. “But it’s so fun to tease you, Oikawa,” he retorted, locking eyes with the other setter. He tilted his head back a little to show how he wasn’t at all scared, not wanting to back down. “Do your worst,” he breathed out.

Time appeared to still as the both of them sized each other up, neither pulling back even when they’re nose to nose. Suga’s hands twitched. He was uncertain what to do with them as he stood unmoving with Aoba Jousai’s captain looming over his being. Oikawa’s lips parted and Suga’s gaze dropped to them, his own lips parting in response.

It was Oikawa who pulled back first, chuckling. He pressed the back of his hand to his lips. “You may have a really sweet face, Suga-chan but you can be really dangerous when you really want to be. I expect nothing less from someone who ordered extra spicy mapo tofu.” Oikawa said and gave him a sly look.

It felt as though the air had rushed into his lungs all at once the moment Oikawa stepped out of his personal space, making him lightheaded. He however had the peculiar urge to follow. His ears suddenly felt terribly warm at the thought. Suga could feel how his heartrate had picked up speed and how both his hands started to sweat, the same way it did before a match, anxiety and excitement coursing through his veins. He pressed a hand to his throat, making sure his voice box was functioning because presently he’s unable to make a coherent retort, like Oikawa had stolen it from him when he pulled way. Suga’s eyes went back to Oikawa to find him muttering quietly to himself, words muffled by the back of his hand but when he noticed Suga’s eyes on him, he took it away and gave him a tiny wave and a cheeky smile. Suga’s stomach lurched. Maybe he did steal something from him afterall?

Unfazed by what transpired between them, Oikawa pointed up ahead. “Speaking of food, why don’t we go to the park in the next turn and eat our dinner? It’s getting pretty late and I’m sure Suga-chan’s hungry after practice,” he suggested.

“Ah, no. That’s not really necessary.” Holding both his hands up, Suga was completely ready to turn the offer down. That was until his stomach to disagree with him loudly. Suga wanted to crawl into a hole and never come out. How embarrassing! “No, really! It’s alright. I can hold out till I get home!” he protested before Oikawa could say anything.

His stomach growled _again_.

_Kill him now._

“Looks like your body is more honest, Suga-chan,” Oikawa joked and Suga could feel his face burn. “Come on, our food is getting cold anyway,” he reasoned, taking hold of Suga’s hand and led the way. For some strange reason their hands fitted together perfectly. Suga’s fingers curled instinctively around Oikawa’s like it was the most natural thing in the world. It certainly felt that way.

“Think of this as your punishment,” Oikawa added as he turned back to him with a wink, making Suga suck in a breath.

Suga let himself be dragged by Oikawa and once they reached the park, Oikawa had pushed him down to sit unconventionally on the roundabout, insisting that it’s the best seat in the whole park. Oikawa sat with his legs folded, already taking out his container of food while Suga sat at the edge, his feet dangling a few inches above the ground. His food was thankfully still warm, the heat seeping through the layers of plastic and on to his lap. Biting his lip, Suga was unsure what to make of this situation. It almost looked as if this was a –

“You’re not going to dig in, Suga-chan?” Oikawa’s voice broke through his thoughts. He was in the middle of eating when Suga took a glance over his shoulder, his spoonful of fried rice hovering a few inches from his face. Oikawa was a messy eater; a few stray grains clinging onto his nicely shaped lips.

Suga jerked, nodding furiously and hastily peeled the plastic bag off before setting the containers carefully on the merry-go-round. He wasted no time ripping the lids off, the aroma that wafted out made him sigh softly, feeling very thankful for his meal. Picking up the bowl of stewed tofu, Suga dumped it unceremoniously onto the steaming rice, ignoring Oikawa’s horrified cry.

“That looks deadly! How can you eat that?!?”

“Like this,” Suga said cheerily and grabbed the plastic spoon that came with the takeaway. He blew on the portion, uttering “ittadakimasu” before shoving it into his mouth. He made a show at chewing, secretly delighted at how Oikawa was making such a funny face and slowly turning green. Suga licked his spoon after he swallowed, offering Oikawa a taste before he would double dip his spoon in it. “Want a taste?”

“No thanks,” he declined, pushing the container back as if the contents would actually kill him if it got too near. “I think I’ll spare myself the heartburn,” Oikawa sniffed, scooping another spoonful of his rice.

Suga laughed. “You’re too soft, Oikawa. It’s not so spicy. I usually add more Sichuan pepper to this. Actually…” he trailed off, reaching for his messenger bag. “I knew this would come in handy,” he said, pulling out a small packet after rummaging for it.

Oikawa very nearly dropped his spoon, his face paling. “You’re not seriously going to…?” he began but stopped short when Suga began sprinkling the flakes onto his tofu. Oikawa covered his mouth with both hands. “You’re an alien, Suga-chan! That’s the only explanation on how you can handle something atomically hot like that!! You can’t possibly be human!”

Swallowing another mouthful, Suga shook his head. “Nope, just a regular human who likes spicy food,” he replied. “I bet you like sweet foods, Oikawa. That’s why you’re too scared to go near it. Ah, you seem like the type of person who likes to eat milk bread a lot,” Suga hummed thoughtfully while he sucked on his spoon.

“I do!” Oikawa confirmed, grabbing his own messenger bag and pulled out a packet to show Suga. “I’m saving this for dessert! But how do you know this, Suga-chan? Ack, could it possibly be that you’ve had a crush on me and have been researching about me in secret? Why, Suga-chan, you know all you had to do was ask! No need to be so shy!” he rambled on, throwing his arms out as an invitation.

Suga almost choked on a piece of tofu and stared at Oikawa. Ha? Does this guy hear the things he sprouts out of his mouth? “Please don’t flatter yourself too much, Oikawa,” he said with a straight face, his hand making a shooing gesture. “I have no interest in what you do out of the court.”

“You say such mean things, Suga-chan!” Oikawa grumbled, crossing his arms. “Then you must be Karasuno’s spy and was sent to observe Seijou’s Oikawa Tooru!” he accused, pointing a finger at him.

“No, of course I’m not,” Suga deadpanned but Oikawa wasn’t listening, clutching his heart dramatically.

“I trusted you, Suga-chan! I thought we were friends!” he moaned, raising a hand to his forehead. How the heck could he claim them to be friends anyway? It was only today that they had met face to face. Suga could feel a vein pop on his forehead. He’s annoying both on and off the court but for entirely different reasons. “You wound me so!” he gasped, feigning hurt and honestly Suga was getting tired of it.

With a scowl, Suga reached over and tugged Oikawa’s ear, making him yelp. “Oikawa, I did no such thing! That’s not how Karasuno plays,” he gritted out.

“Oww oww oww oww, Suga-chan that hurts! Let go!” Oikawa winced, making a grab for Suga’s arm.

“Not until you apologise,” Suga huffed and when the taller setter merely gave him a look and mouthed ‘never’, Suga twisted his wrist, making Oikawa keel over and submit. “ _Apologise_ ,” he repeated, face serious.

Oikawa gave in, tapping Suga’s arm in defeat. “I’m sorry, I took the joke to far,” he apologised and sighed in relief when Suga finally let up and released his ear. “Your face is so deceptive, Suga-chan,” he chuckled, rubbing now red ear, trying to soothe the burn.

Looking not the least amused, Suga put his arms on his hips. “You don’t get to talk about Karasuno or my team members that way while I’m around, understand? I’ll get really angry and I won’t let you get away with it too,” he threatened the Aoba Jousai captain.

Looking off to the side, Oikawa murmured, “You really love your team, huh?”

“That goes without question.” Suga’s reply was instant. Glaring at Oikawa, he tsked when Oikawa opened his mouth to argue and shut him down. He was still a little miffed but when he saw how Oikawa was still fiddling with his ear, his expression softened. “Does it still hurt?” he inquired, hand already reaching out, an inherent nature of his. He’d been told many times before by his friends how inhumane his strength can be and he _almost_ felt sorry for him. He’d just met the poor guy so he reminded himself that he should be polite.

Oikawa smiled. “A little but you can always kiss it and make it better,” he sing-sang, sticking a tongue out mischievously, followed by his trademark wink.

Giving him one of his brightest smiles, Suga was quick to deliver his judgement. “Revenge!”

Before Oikawa knew it he was being force fed some of Suga’s extra spicy mapo tofu (with an extra sprinkling of Sichuan pepper). His screams were music to Suga’s ears.

* * *

 Suga didn’t know whether to be pleased and pat himself on the back or be disappointed with himself and apologise for what he had done. Stirring the spicy stew around, Suga watched as Oikawa sprayed his mouth to try and relieve the searing pain from the water fountain across him. There were actual tears running down his cheeks and Oikawa’s face could have rivalled a fire engine with how red it was. Suga sighed again, watching Oikawa in pain was ruining his appetite so he stopped picking at his food and slung his bag over his shoulder, leaving his dinner and Oikawa.

“Here,” Suga gestured softly, nudging a cool carton against Oikawa’s heated face. “Water isn’t going to help so I got you milk from the vending machine. I didn’t know which flavour you liked so I got chocolate, strawberry and also banana. They ran out of regular milk though…” he trailed off when Oikawa looked up at him with watery eyes (and snot running down his nose, ew). “What?” he questioned.

“Suga-chan, you’re a lifesaver!” Oikawa practically threw himself on Suga, hugging his middle. If Suga hadn’t anticipated it, they would have fallen but because of Oikawa’s larger frame, Suga did stumbled a few steps back. The chocolate milk carton had been snatched from his hand and Oikawa was sucking it dry through the plastic straw. “It still burns!” Oikawa cried tearily, chucking the emptied carton over his shoulder.

“Hey now, don’t litter!” Suga chastised but handed him another milk carton (strawberry this time) he’d been cradling on his other arm. Oikawa greedily grabbed it and drank it in a rush. “Slowly, Oikawa. You can’t just inhale it.” Letting out another sigh, Suga walked back to the roundabout to continue his meal, picking up the discarded carton along the way, Oikawa trailing not far behind him, having a hold on the hem of his black jersey. He really was like a child when he’s not aiming jump serves in your direction.

When they sat back down again there was an awkward silence between them as Suga picked and prodded his food while Oikawa sipped his milk quietly, his face still holding a reddish hue. Suga was starting to feel restless, he didn’t like this. Rubbing his temple, Suga tried to think of something to break the silence. He might not like Oikawa but that didn’t mean he felt good about exposing him to spicy food when Oikawa clearly had a cat’s tongue of a palate.

Attempting to break the ice, Suga opted for small talk. “I didn’t know you wear glasses, Oikawa.”

The dull thud of the milk carton as it dropped made Suga lift his head. Oikawa was staring at him wide eyed, the plastic straw still between his lips. “H-how do you know that, Suga-chan?” he stuttered, sounding almost fearful as if Suga had found out some huge dark secret about him.

Suga’s eyes zeroed in on the frames perched on his nose bridge. Had he really not noticed he’d been wearing them the whole time? Suga decided to take this as an opportunity. “Obviously because I’m an alien,” he chuckled, giving the other setter an alien peace sign to look more convincing. “And I have been chosen to observe the human named Oikawa Tooru.”

The straw fell from Oikawa’s lips as they began to quiver with contained excitement. Lifting a hand up to mimic Suga, he returned the peace sign, looking so enthusiastic that Suga had to hold in a laugh. Then Oikawa started to talk in some bizarre language, shooting him question after question. Suga was quite taken aback and didn’t really know how to respond to them. He had no knowledge about aliens, unlike Oikawa who looked like he could honestly communicate with the real deal. So Suga just decided to go with the flow and repeated whatever gibberish Oikawa would throw his way, just to get a reaction out of him. However, Oikawa just looked more intrigued, crawling closer to him as he pressed on for more answers.

Suga’s laughter stopped the insistent questions, gripping onto the rail so he wouldn’t lose his balance. When he was able to compose himself better, he made a victory sign at Oikawa. “I lied,” he said with a grin.

He hadn’t expected Oikawa to laugh along with him though. Oikawa sat back on his heels, sticking out a tongue playfully. “Of course I know that, Suga-chan. Every alien enthusiast knows that aliens wouldn’t walk among humans. No, no, no they gather all their intel with their minds and can do it within the safety of their spaceship when they enter the Earth’s atmosphere!” he explained, putting his index fingers to his temples. “And they certainly don’t talk the way the movies portray them. It’s insulting, really. They’re highly intelligent beings, you know?”

That forced another laugh from Suga, his stomach cramping up. This side of Oikawa was…. interesting. Suga could never had imagine the Seijou captain to be... adorkable. Ugh, Noya’s slang was definitely rubbing off on him but as Oikawa puffed his cheeks out, thinking Suga was making fun of him, he thought that the word was truly fitting. Suga shook his head to assure him he meant no ill will. “You’re very knowledgeable about this, Oikawa. I’m just very amused.”

Oikawa rubbed the back of his neck, making him look a little apprehensive. “Well the internet can be a handy resource if you know where and what to look for,” he paused to push his glasses higher up his nose and then he froze. Suga’s smile only grew wider when realisation flashed in those chocolate eyes. “Ahhhhhhh! You saw! You definitely saw!” he panicked, tripping over his words, reminding Suga of how the underclassman they both share would get all flustered and tongue tied.

In a rush, Oikawa fumbled to take his glasses off but Suga stopped him, holding the corners of the frames and slipping them back behind his ears. “I think they suit you, Oikawa,” he complimented, his smile genuine.

The taller setter turned away from him, a hand pressed over his mouth. Whether it was out of embarrassment or being taken aback that Suga had complimented him, Suga would never know but he decided not to press on it and allowed Oikawa to scoot away and grab his container of food. He did the same, intent on finishing his half eaten meal. They fell into silence again, something that Suga was not comfortable with.

“Oikawa, why did you bring me here?” Suga asked cautiously, lowering his takeout to his lap. If there was a reason to this, Suga didn’t want to beat around the bush to get some answers.

The chuckle Oikawa gave out was downright fake but laced with an unmistakeable hint of nervousness. “Isn’t it obvious, Suga-chan? I’m trying to butter you up into spilling some Karasuno secrets for me,” he supplied, cupping his cheek and turning towards Suga. “What other reason could it possibly be?” he hummed.

“You got the wrong person then,” Suga said flatly, but his voice held a small twinge of anger which made Oikawa straighten. “How could you ever get information from someone who isn’t on the court. I’m not a regular, Oikawa,” he sighed. “What could you possibly see in me?” Suga’s voice broke into a whisper as his chest began to tighten painfully. It was the truth. Though he might put up a strong front about it, there was no denying his desire to be on the court more.

Oikawa moved over to sit next to Suga, close enough that their knees touched. Suga stared at his hands, not daring to lift his face because he didn’t know what kind of expression he wore. “I watched your match against Shiratorizawa,” Oikawa confessed after a moment of stillness, twisting his fingers together, sounding unsure of how to continue the conversation.

Suga scoffed. “Oh yeah, I’m sure the television picked up how Ushijima’s spikes went through me,” he grumbled irritably at the bitter memory, hands clenched on his lap.

“No, I was present during the match so I saw everything,” Oikawa clarified, ducking his head so he could see Suga’s face. “You made a good call in the 4th set and was the start up for the 5th. That was quite the face you were making, Suga-chan,” he said teasingly but there was no bite to it.

Suga was ready to tell him off but Oikawa continued, “I remember all your plays. Despite the opponent trying to goad and get inside your head, you never fell for it. You kept going at your own pace and faced it head on with that refreshing presence of yours. That’s what I like most about you, Suga-chan.” Oikawa cradled his chin, supporting his head as he angled it just right so he could keep looking at Suga.

The back of his neck prickled as blood rushed to his ears. “I got shut down when I tried to do a play,” Suga murmured, darting his eyes away from Oikawa. “I’m textbook so it’s easy to read me.”

“Hmm, true…” Oikawa agreed and Suga had half a mind to throw a punch to his gut to shut him up. “But you crows are so omnivorous, it’s disgusting. I thought you were textbook too but at the Spring Tournament I learned you’re just as feisty as the lot of them, pulling out tricks from your sleeve like that nice course you made in the 5th set,” he sneered, nose scrunched up at the memory.

Oikawa traced the metal floor of the roundabout with his finger absentmindedly, eyes still trained on Suga even if Suga would prefer it be somewhere else. “Your plays are well thought out, Suga-chan. You also have good game sense, which is exactly why you’re a _setter_. You might not be the regular anymore but even I can see that you’re not going to take that sitting down.”

Suga turned to him then, eyes blown wide. He was never able to handle compliments, always at the other end in giving them but to receive one from Oikawa seemed so unreal to him. “I don’t plan on stopping,” he affirmed, his voice unsteady. So many emotions were running through him, he could feel them welling up until it got too much. He placed a hand on Oikawa’s knee for some semblance of stability. “No matter what happens at Nationals, in the future even, I’m going to keep playing. I want to stand on the court longer!”

Oikawa smirked. “I have no doubts. It’s another one of your charming qualities that I like that makes you so memorable in your flock.”

“You really are trying to butter me up, aren’t you?” Suga accused as he wiped any signs of dampness on his face with the heel of his palm. However, he was grateful to have a second opinion on his skills. He always thought that his efforts were not enough but to be acknowledged by Aoba Jousai’s captain, another setter and one of Miyagi’s best, it must count for something, right?

“Thank you, Oikawa. I am glad we were able to talk tonight but despite it all, I’m afraid your greasing will go to waste as I will never tell you any of Karasuno’s techniques. You’ll have to work harder than that.” Suga gave him a cheeky grin.

“Ah it looks like my plan has failed, whatever shall I do?” Oikawa slumped his shoulders in defeat.

“Go home empty handed?” Suga suggested and Oikawa looked at him slyly.

“I don’t know about that,” he purred. “I’ve planned this for a very long time, you know? Making sure I’m not jumping to conclusions. Always watching, reaffirming my choice each passing day. Waiting for just the right moment. Visualising how it’ll go in my head, over and over to make sure I don’t screw up. I’m not going to let you get away, Suga-chan. Not when I’m this close. You’re right, I just have to try harder to get it.”

“If you’re going to hit it, hit it till it breaks, am I right?” Suga quoted Oikawa’s line he had read from Volleyball Monthly. He remembered it distinctively, thinking that it was ridiculous at first. It wasn’t until he saw him play in the flesh that he understood what he meant by it if his serves were anything to go by…

Suga swallowed when Oikawa’s eyes lit up in recognition. Since they were at the Chinese restaurant, Suga had made up his resolve to not back down. He had had an inkling but although he did not expect this turn of events, he wanted to see what would happen when Oikawa pulled him along. He wanted to know how it would end if he took that brave step forward.

“Suga-chan,” Oikawa called out. “Tell me, I got the right person, didn’t I?” he asked softly, bracing a hand on the floor so he may lean closer, his fingers coming in contact with Suga. One of those fingers hooked onto his.

Suga worried his bottom lip, his lashes lowering. “I don’t know. Did you?”

“I don’t really have the patience to repeat my reasons why, Suga-chan,” Oikawa chuckled and boldly brushed his fingers across Suga’s cheek. “I’m not that nice of a guy.”

“You really aren’t,” Suga agreed, ignoring the tingles that erupted across his skin. “If that’s the case, should I run for my life?” he questioned, placing a hand on Oikawa’s chest. It was out of reflex for entering his personal space, not done to push Oikawa away. He could feel the drumming of his heart.

The pace matched his.

“Mmm… I don’t know. Should you?” Oikawa imitated in a low voice, pressing himself closer that Suga’s olfactory senses were enveloped in that of sweat and Chinese food. Oikawa bumped their noses together, getting his attention. “Suga?” he asked, his free hand coming up to thread through Suga’s sweat crusted hair.

His gasp was audible, lips parting on impulse when Oikawa slanted his head and closed the remaining distance between their lips. Suga had closed his eyes, could hear his blood pounding loudly in his ears. Oikawa’s lips as they moved over his skin, made his toes curl and the brief teasing of tongue made him squirm in place. He only opened his eyes when Oikawa drew back.

“No good?” Oikawa questioned, a small scowl on his face and took hold of the hand that had previously kept their lips from touching. Suga had, in the last minute brought his hand up to stop Oikawa from claiming his lips. “You want to take this slow?” Oikawa asked again, not missing a beat as he kissed the pads of Suga’s fingers with great care. Suga’s voice caught in his throat, unable to respond.

It was very presumptuous of Oikawa to not even consider the probability that Suga didn’t want this. He had the confidence and was ready to flaunt it like a peacock. Yet, he’s absolutely right. Suga wanted this. His body continued to heat up as Oikawa continued his pampering, finding the unzipped jersey he was wearing to be unbearable. Suga marvelled at the way Oikawa’s lips were brushing over the silky skin of his wrist. He never thought he would be so sensitive there and he inhaled sharply when Oikawa swiped his tongue over it.

“ _Oikawa_ ,” Suga breathed out his name and brown eyes flickered to his face at attention. “Hold on a second,” he requested, patting his shoulder lightly with his other hand. But Oikawa didn’t stop, only proceeding to pull back his sleeve to make room so he may nuzzle his wrist. The innocent yet highly intimate gesture was enough to make Suga blush to the roots of his hair.

“Ouch!” cried Oikawa, hands shooting to the top of his head where Suga had karate chopped him. “Why did you do that for, Suga-chan?”

Huffing, Suga crossed his arms. “You had it coming, I asked you to stop,” he berated.

His form slumping, Oikawa turned his head to the side, both hands on his lap clenching in frustration. “Does Suga-chan really not like my touches? I guess we can… take it slow,” he said with reluctance. “Even though I really want to hold you.”

The admittance made Suga blush, even the tip of Oikawa’s ears had turned red. Taking one of Oikawa’s hands into his, Suga explained, “I never said I didn’t like them. I just…” he broke off, pressing his lips together, uncertain.

Oikawa urged him to go on, tightening his hold on their clasped hands, rubbing his thumb in soothing circles on the back of his hand. Suga licked his dry lips. “Can I try something?” he asked, slipping his hand away from Oikawa’s grip. That made Oikawa furrow his eyebrows at first but he nodded in consent, waiting.

Letting out a shuddering breath, Suga reached for Oikawa’s face with shaky hands. It’s not like he didn’t want it. He just wanted it to be on his terms. This was new to him and he needed to know if it was going to be the real deal and not just him being swept away by Oikawa. Because it’s easy to be to get caught up by the motions. _Especially_ when it involves Oikawa.

He stared at Oikawa’s inviting lips. They’ve parted to release soft puffs of irregular breaths. His fingertips picked up on Oikawa’s racing pulse the closer he got. Suga was thankful that Oikawa had no intentions of taking the lead, simply remaining still and just letting Suga take his time. He need to know if what he felt was coming from his own will. Suga’s own heart fluttered when their eyes met and without any coaxing from the other setter, Suga could feel himself being drawn in. This was his answer. He cocked his head to the side, the both of them quivering with anticipation. Oikawa’s eyelids dropped and Suga’s own closed when their lips finally met.

There was slight pressure as Oikawa responded but nonetheless their first kiss was brief. It left Suga’s lips tingling. “Is this your answer?” asked Oikawa, his lips grazing Suga’s ever so slightly as he spoke. That’s how much they didn’t want to be separated.

Suga nodded before slotting their lips together again. It was different this time around, now that Suga had come into terms with what he wanted to have with Oikawa. Both parties gave and received, lips disconnecting and finding each other again and again, letting their selfish desires be known. A soft sigh escaped him when Oikawa introduced his tongue, drowning in total bliss, fingers curling around the hair of Oikawa’s nape as they kissed leisurely.

Suga had gotten greedy. Sliding a hand down to Oikawa’s nape, he tilted his head so may deepen the kiss, pushing up against him. His enthusiasm took Oikawa by surprise and had him staggering backwards, a hand propping up behind him for support. Suga managed a bubble of laughter, giving him an apologetic look before pecking his nose.

It didn’t seem like Oikawa minded and he was by no means letting Suga taking the reins now that he was more than comfortable. He settled his hands on Suga’s waist, running them up and down his sides appreciatively. He played with the hem of his shirt, gradually hiking it higher each time his hand passed, exposing more and more of Suga’s skin. The way Oikawa’s fingers brushed on his naked skin had Suga’s stomach convulsing, breath hitching between their pressed lips, lighting him on fire. He sucked on Oikawa’s bottom lip, teeth giving little nips, pulling at them till they were red and plump before wetting them with a flick of his tongue and sliding it into the other’s mouth.

“ _Oikawa_ ,” Suga husked the name out, earning him a pleased hum when the teen in question began peppering kisses on his cheeks and along his jawline. He jolted when Oikawa found another sensitive spot, this time below his ear, throwing his arms around Oikawa’s neck to pull him closer.

“Ticklish?” Oikawa asked into his ear and he nodded, burying his face into the crook of Oikawa’s neck. Oikawa perched his chin on his shoulder, hands settling on Suga’s lower back and they stayed like that for a while, just being enveloped in each other’s embrace and digesting what had happened. Oikawa played with Suga’s hair, twirling it around his long fingers while Suga placed soft kisses on Oikawa’s collarbone. Eventually their breathing evened out, their motions coming to a standstill.

It was Suga who moved first, extracting himself from the cage that was Oikawa’s limbs and gave him a bright smile. “Let’s finish our meal, shall we?”

Oikawa obliged, letting Suga go and grab his now cooled meal. He however didn’t like how that meant that there would be some distance between them and thus decided to settle behind him, wounding a strong arm around Suga’s middle. Suga didn’t mind, finding the gesture oddly comforting to him even when it looked like it was taken straight out of a romance novel. His laugh was light when Oikawa would nose his nape or kiss the side of his face. “Oikawa, you’re distracting me.”

“That’s the whole point. The night’s almost over and I’ve only _just_ got you. Pay more attention to me, Suga-chan,” Oikawa demanded, pressing his face onto Suga’s back.

Reaching a hand back, Suga ruffled Oikawa’s fluffy hair. “What’s the rush? It’s not like I’m going anywhere.” He felt Oikawa stiffen behind him and even he felt embarrassed for saying something so lovey dovey.

“I like the sound of that,” Oikawa chuckled, tightening his hold around Suga.

Suga cleared his throat. “Finish your meal.”

“Don’t wanna,” Oikawa grumbled, snuggling Suga’s back. With a sigh, he propped his chin on Suga’s shoulder, looking down at the almost finished stew Suga cradled. “If we do then we’d have to go home,” he reasoned, still not satisfied with Suga’s earlier answer.

“You can walk me home?” Suga proposed, the words slipping too easily from his mouth. That was mortifying and he wasn’t sure where he got the shot of confidence from but even he would admit that he would like to spend more time with Oikawa tonight. “If you want…” he added lamely, biting his lip but Oikawa was ecstatic at the suggestion.

Oikawa swung Suga side to side happily. Suga feared his food would spill. “Can I really?” he asked eagerly and there was no way Suga could turn him down when he looked that adorable.

Tilting his head back, Suga rubbed his cheek affectionately against Oikawa’s. “I said if you want, didn’t I?” he reminded. “But you should eat the rest of your dinner,” he grinned, pinching Oikawa’s nose playfully before tending to his meal again.

Wiggling his nose after the assault, Oikawa grunted. “So bossy,” he complained but he hugged Suga closer. “I don’t want to eat dinner though… I want to skip right to dessert,” he mouthed onto the skin of Suga’s neck. Suga’s back straightened at the implication, turning stiff as a board but Oikawa just leaned forward to grab his packet of milk bread, humming cheerfully to himself. Suga caught the smug smile he wore and shook his head. This guy was impossible.

* * *

 It was just the two of them as they walked down the street, fingers laced together, for it was almost midnight, the moon high up in the sky. There was an odd tightening in his chest at how short his time with Oikawa was and how they now had to go home. Suga squeezed their interlocked hands when they turned the corner to his street. Oikawa who was sipping on the banana milk, squeezed back, probably feeling the same. Suga knew that it’s not the end. It’s not just one magical night where Oikawa would turn into a pumpkin at the stroke of midnight. Even though neither of them had said it out loud, they’re… together now. His stomach made flip flops at the thought, the idea still so new to him.

“Well, here we are,” Suga said almost reluctantly as they stopped in front of the Sugawara residence. Suga watched Oikawa carefully as he crumpled the carton in his hand, sucking out the last bits of flavoured milk, those eyes running admiringly over the expanse of his home.

“It’s nice,” he complimented, his smile a little bit too tight and he tightened his grip on Suga’s hand again, as if telling him to not go. “So, uhh…” Oikawa shifted nervously on his feet.

“Do you want to exchange numbers?” Suga asked almost shyly, as if they hadn’t had each other’s tongues down their throats half an hour ago.

Bobbing his head in agreement, the words left Oikawa in a rush. “Number. Yes. Great!” He palmed him reddening face, groaning about how uncool he’s being but Suga let out a tinkling laugh, not even making an effort to hide it. Suga was glad he wasn’t the only one feeling this way. Oikawa peeked at him through his fingers cutely and Suga almost melted.

Drawing his phone out of the side pocket of his bag by the volleyball charm attached to it, Suga dexterously unlocked it with his left hand, keying in the details just as swift. Beside him, Oikawa had tucked away the empty carton and pulled out his own phone. Unlike him, Oikawa did not put his phone on silent so the tap taps as he typed filled the stillness between them. When they were both ready, they let their phones touch, swapping their contacts through the scan.

“Do you use Line?” Oikawa asked, fiddling with his phone to probably open the app.

“Yeah! Hold on a sec.”

Once they scanned each other’s QR codes, there was nothing left but to face the music and say their goodbyes. Suga pressed his lips together waiting for Oikawa to do or say something but the other setter just swung their connected hands together lightly, a gloomy expression on his face. Suga decided to be the one to make the first move by slowly unlocking their fingers. Oikawa’s hand twitched in a move to grab his hand again but he didn’t, instead he closed it into a fist. Suga’s hand suddenly felt so cold.

Suga helplessly tried to find the right words but settled for something generic. “Thank you for walking me home, Oikawa, and… for tonight.” Tonight didn’t really counted as a date, right? Or did it? When should you start counting the days anyway?

“No problem,” Oikawa’s voice sounded cheery despite the face he wore. “Thanks for…” his voice broke away and instead, he gestured to the both of them with his hand. Suga knew what he meant and gave him a soft smile, nodding in understanding.

Taking a step back, Suga had already mentally prepared himself to leave and go inside but that determination instantly crumbled when Oikawa gripped his arm. “Suga-chan, wait!” He tightened his hold, jaw clenched. Suga looked up at him curiously. “I… We… I’ll get to see you again, right?” he stammered, tripping over his words.

Muffling a laugh with his hand at how endearing Oikawa was being, he nodded and said, “Of course, silly,” rubbing the taller setter’s cheek affectionately. He never thought that Oikawa would be worried about things like this. Was it not clear that they’d both accepted their feelings and were now in a relationship? Well, their confession wasn’t exactly the most traditional… Suga’s smile widened as he remembered tonight.

A piece of his hair was tucked behind his ear by Oikawa. “I’m not going to let you get away, Suga-chan,” Oikawa repeated, both of them on the same page, affirming his feelings for him once again.

Stepping closer to Oikawa, he placed his hands on strong shoulders. “Mmm… I know,” he whispered, tilting his head up, asking. Hands settled on his waist and Suga lowered his lashes. This would be the last one tonight, he told himself. Make it count. Oikawa dived in and Suga sighed into the kiss. Oikawa’s lips were warm and felt good against his, making him forget everything apart from being with Oikawa.

“Koushi?”

The both of them jumped out of their skin, instantly backing away from each other.

Suga glanced up the opened window of the leftmost room on the second level where his grandmother’s voice had floated from. She was staying with them for a few weeks. “Yeah?” he called out and Oikawa was sweating bullets beside him but he held his hand to calm him.

“Don’t forget to lock the doors later,” his grandmother reminded him. Suga briefly wondered if she could see the both of them from where she was. It was dark and the stone gates probably provided enough cover for the both of them at her angle. “Also, invite your boyfriend over for tea next time,” she added. There was no doubt that his obaachan had seen what had transpired. Honestly, he wasn’t worried. Despite being discovered so soon, her approval was the only one that mattered to him.

“Okay.” There was no more response after that and he deduced she went back to sleep. Oikawa looked at him worriedly but he shushed him. Suga knew it was time to go so he stood up on his toes so he may plant a peck to Oikawa’s cheek. With Oikawa stunned, he took the opportunity to slip away. He turned back to wave at him as he made his escape. “See you soon, _boyfriend_!”

Sliding the genkan door close, he leaned against it, ears a bright red at calling Oikawa his boyfriend. It felt so foreign on his tongue but oddly right. Looking through the frosted glass, Oikawa still had his hand up in an awkward wave. He looked embarrassed but happy to be called that, it seemed. It wasn’t until Oikawa stuffed his hands in his jersey pockets and walked away did Suga peel himself from the door. He then went upstairs to take that much needed shower.

Exiting the bathroom, Suga promptly made his way to his bedroom and threw himself face forward into bed. It was the blinking notification light on his phone that halted him from dozing off straight to dreamland. Unlocking his phone, he was notified that he had gotten a flurry of texts, all from a certain Oikawa Tooru, his boyfriend. Quickly, he opened Line and read each one.

 **Oikawa Tooru: Suga-chan~ Did you miss me? (((o(*** **ﾟ▽ﾟ** ***)o)))**

 **Oikawa Tooru: *pouts* Is that any way to treat your boyfriend??? (˵¯͒** **⌢** **͗¯͒˵)**

 **Oikawa Tooru: Ah, you must already be in bed!! Sorry! Sorry! (** **´** **;** **ω** **;** **｀** **)**

 **Oikawa Tooru: Or in the shower? (** **ﾉ** **^** **∇** **^)** **ﾉﾟ**

 **Oikawa Tooru: Anyway, I wanted to tell you something… (** **｡´･д･** **)o**

 **Oikawa Tooru: Since we’re dating now, I didn’t think it would be appropriate for me to keep things from you.** **໒** **( •́** **∧** **•̀ )** **७**

 **Oikawa Tooru: Don’t get mad but I lied.** **(⌯** **˃̶᷄** **﹏** **˂̶᷄** **⌯)**

 **Oikawa Tooru: I actually don’t live around 2 Choume but 13 Choume! But it was for a good cause and it ended well, right? (*/** **ω＼** ***)**

 **Oikawa Tooru: I’m almost home now so don’t worry about me tho! (*** **´ω｀** **)o**

 **Oikawa Tooru: Have a good night’s rest and please dream of me! Your charming boyfriend!** **♡♡** **+.** **ﾟ** **(** **￫** **ε** **￩** ***)** **ﾟ** **+.** **ﾟ**

Snuffing out a laugh, Suga typed out a quick reply and slipped under the sheets. He brought his phone to his lips to cover his disgustingly happy grin, thoughts filled with Oikawa. He fell asleep not long after, the fatigue finally catching up to him, only to see Oikawa’s message in the morning.

 **Oikawa Tooru: (◦˘ З(◦’ںˉ◦)** **♡**

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, how was it? I hope it wasn't too horrible as my first fic?
> 
> Also I hopped into the emoji bandwagon because I always read fics about Oiks using copious amounts of emojis and thought it'd be cute. The last emoji is the official OiSuga emoji for me (◦˘ З(◦’ںˉ◦)♡
> 
> Please send me kudos and comments if you liked it! OiSuga week is soon and I already have an idea for one of the prompts hehe This was so much fun to write and please look forward to more Haikyuu!! from me! Thank you for reading!! ♡♡+.ﾟ(￫ε￩*)ﾟ+.ﾟ


End file.
